


What Are Friends For?

by MrSpockify



Series: Peter Parker is trans and there's nothing you can do about it [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Needles, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, both of these boys are disasters, shots, where's aunt may when you need her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: Peter needs help with his testosterone injection, so he goes to his best friend and "guy in the chair" for assistance.Maybe not the best idea.





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was inspired by my own experience with T shots and the things my best friend says sometimes while watching me. She's great, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I'd let her give me my shot :P

“Ned, just take the needle.”  
  
“Stop pointing it at me!” Peter laughed at his friend, who shrunk away from the syringe. After a moment, Ned tentatively reached forward and grabbed the needle, inspecting it from an arm’s-length distance. “Is it supposed to be this _big _?”__  
  
“Yes,” Peter snorted. With his good hand he grabbed a small vial from his desk. His right arm and collarbone had basically been crushed by a car a few days ago when he tried fighting a monster more suited for high-level Avengers—though he’d never admit that to Mr. Stark—so here he was, on shot day, unable to give himself his own testosterone injection. Aunt May was working a double shift, so he called his best friend instead, certain that Ned could help.  
  
It wasn’t… going smoothly.  
  
“Ok draw some air into the syringe, then stick the needle into the vial,” Peter instructed, handing over the testosterone. Ned did as he was told, but his eyes widened in shock when he looked at the clear substance inside.  
  
“Why is it so _thick _?” Ned croaked, staring nervously at the vial.__  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Peter rolled his eyes and talked his friend the rest of the way through filling the syringe. Ned followed his instructions to a T (pun intended) and watched a little too closely as Peter wiped a spot on his thigh with an alcohol swab. “Ned, I can feel your breath on my thigh.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” he said, sitting back up. Peter stifled a laugh at how anxious his friend looked. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever done a shot with Ned in the room before. He’d wait until May could do it, but that wouldn’t be until way later the next day, and the last time he was off on his shot Peter’s mood went down the drain for a whole week. He needed Ned to do this for him. He tried to feel sympathetic for his friend, of course, but his expression was just too funny.  
  
“Ok, now it’s time for the shot,” Peter said. Ned just replied with a high, miserable whine. “You’re not even the one being poked!”  
  
“I know, but it’s so… gross,” Ned muttered, making a face.  
  
“That’s transphobic,” Peter said.  
  
“You can’t say that in response to everything.”  
  
“I can and I will.” They laughed, and Peter hoped that lifting the mood in the room would help this go better. He waited until Ned had stopped giggling, then got back to business. “Pinch some of the muscle where I cleaned. Yeah, right th—OW! Ned!”  
  
“You said pinch it!”  
  
Peter closed his eyes, making a noise somewhere in-between a sigh and an exasperated laugh. “You’re right, I did say that. I meant _lightly grab _some of the muscle, like this.” He demonstrated on his other leg, and Ned followed suit. “Ok, now at a ninety degree angle—”__  
  
“You did tell me to bring a protractor!”  
  
“Take your best guess, Ned. At _approximately _a ninety degree angle, stick the needle in until it’s halfway. It has to go through muscle, so you might need to use a little force.”__  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you, dude,” Ned said, and the sincerity in his voice made Peter’s heart swell a little bit.  
  
“Dude, I literally got crushed by a car the other day. I promise you this isn’t going to hurt me.”  
  
Seeming to calm down at that, Ned leaned forward and took an unnecessary amount of time lining the needle up perfectly. After a big breath, he pressed the needle down onto the thigh. Peter briefly thought about yelling out in fake pain, but he was pretty sure his friend wouldn’t think that was very funny. Instead, he waited until the needle was where it should be.  
  
“Now you can slowly release the muscle,” he instructed, “and inject.” Peter felt the sting of the testosterone going into his muscle, and waited for the plunger to be all the way down before continuing. “Great! You did it!” He encouraged, grinning when he saw Ned’s whole body relax. “Now just pull out the needle and grab a bandage.” Ned removed the needle from his leg.  
  
“You’re leaking!” Peter flinched at how loudly Ned’s panicked voice was. “Oh my god, I did it wrong, it didn’t go into the muscle! I’m so sorry!” Peter looked at his thigh to see a small drop of clear liquid emerging from the insertion point to run down his leg. He burst out in laughter without meaning to and struggled to calm his friend, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
“It does that, Ned, its ok,” he comforted, wiping a tear from his eye and choking back his laughter. “Just hold a tissue to it and massage it a little.” Again, he should have been more specific. “Ouch! Ned! _Gently massage _.”__  
  
“Sorry,” Ned muttered pitifully, lessening the pressure and making small movements with the tissue. After a minute he tossed the tissue to the side and placed a bandage on Peter’s leg. Ned was sweating.  
  
“You did amazing, man, thank you,” Peter said. He clapped his friend on the back, but paused when he didn’t get a response. “Ned, you ok?”  
  
“I don’t feel so good,” he replied, his face blanching. Peter helped him up and over to his bed, where Ned collapse face down. He moaned into the pillow. Peter sat beside him on the bed and rubbed comforting circles on his back.  
  
“It’s ok, it’s over now,” Peter offered, earning another moan from his friend. Well now he was just being a drama queen.  
  
Ned mumbled something into the pillow.  
  
“What?”  
  
Ned turned his head to be heard more clearly. “How do you do that every week?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just… do it.”  
  
“Wow,” Ned muttered, sounding genuinely amazed. “You’re braver than Spider-Man.”  
  
“I am Spider-Man, Ned.”  
  
“I know, but still.”  
  
“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually super fun to write! I kind of want to do more trans!Peter fics, maybe make it a series of works. If you have any requests or suggestions for plots, let me know. I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
